choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Diavolos Nevrakis
Prince Diavolos Nevrakis is a character in The Crown & The Flame series. He is the eldest (or presumably only) son of Luther with his first wife. In Chapter 17 of Book 3, if he is chosen by Kenna to be her husband, he becomes King of both Abanthus and Stormholt. If not, the player can choose between either Adder of the Black Asps or the Nevrakis (him and Zenobia) to rule Abanthus as regent in Kenna's name. If he is not chosen as Regent either, the remaining Nevrakis will permanently retire from courtly life. He is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 5. Appearance Diavolos has brown hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He has a small scar that divides his left eyebrow, and a full beard stubble. Following the Nevrakis colors, he wears a black cloak with gray bands decorated with silver studs, a sword with flame designs strapped to his back with a black and gray belt, and a silver circlet. Personality Diavolos is a fairly intelligent, brave, and competent warrior, and is also shown to be quite affable and witty, making light of serious situations much to Jackson's chagrin. Whereas his family are cold, calculating, merciless, and extremist, he is the white sheep: he acts cordially towards those in Kenna's alliance, unlike the rest of his family. He is loyal to his chosen faction—whether that be his family or Kenna and Stormholt. He actually cares about his soldiers, preferring to be imprisoned with his soldiers than in a solitary one for equality, and angrily pointing out that Kenna's army has roasted quite a lot of them; he goes as far as trying to save the life of just one soldier being outnumbered. He is also neither vengeful like Marco nor sadistic like Zenobia; in fact, he even thanked his father for the neglect and cruelty he faced from him, using it as fuel to be a formidable warrior without tainting his honor. However, like Zenobia, he doesn't always agree with his father's way of thinking. He also cares about his family more than the other Nevrakis do, expressing to Kenna that he had lost loved ones during the war without even having time to mourn for them. Diavolos also does not seem to resent Kenna even when he betrays her: he somberly declares that he is his father's son and must obey him, before being beheaded by Kenna or roasted alive by Sei. Having fought in wars for most of his life, Diavolos is not averse to a life of peace and quiet, as he claims to Zenobia, after Azura's death, that he does not mind having a vacation after a lifetime of fighting and Kenna giving control of Lykos to the Black Asps. Background Diavolos is the eldest of Luther's five known children. He enjoyed a happy childhood with his father, until the Iron Empire murdered his grandfather. His father, distraught, became too focused with the war effort to spend any time with him; however, Diavolos's mother would always make him laugh. He described his mother as "terrifying", even more so than Zenobia; she once challenged a disdainful duke to a duel on the spot in the banquet hall, then locked him in a tiny cage when he refused. When he was five, Diavolos, then sleeping in his room, lost his mother to Azura's assassins, the Shadows. That day marked Luther's obsession with war and his estranged relationship with his son. With his father no longer even speaking to him, Diavolos shifted his time to training and studying military tactics under Luther's soldiers and advisors. At age thirteen, Diavolos won his first battle, and his father threw a feast in his honor. Their relationship fixed, Luther began training Diavolos himself, incorporating his son into his own army. Diavolos then participated in the latest war Luther waged against Azura, during which he witnessed Baltair and Seoras die in front of his eyes. He also fought Kenna and her allies in the Battle of the Bay and witnessed some of his men being toasted alive by Sei. Following his father's defeat, Diavolos was one of those captured and imprisoned by Kenna in his own castle's dungeons. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance * Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion * Chapter 9: The Last Chance * Chapter 11: The Traitor (Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes * Chapter 16: The Great Protector * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Relationships King Luther Nevrakis Luther is Diavolos's father. They appear not to agree all the time, but Luther values him enough to inquire about his presence in the dungeon and in their dinner meeting with Kenna. According to Jackson, Diavolos is Luther's favorite son. Diavolos confided to Kenna that Luther was once not the man he was during the war, having remembered presumably happy memories with him. When his father refused to talk to him, Diavolos focused on becoming a skilled combatant; he believed that since Luther no longer wanted a son, he instead became a weapon for his father. He surmised that his purpose in life was helping his father win the war. Should Kenna not gain his trust, Diavolos will admit to being his father's son in the end, despite his seeming friendliness. Should Kenna win him over, Diavolos still respects his father even as he kills him, with Luther proud of his son for his treachery. Prince Marco Nevrakis Marco is Diavolos's half-brother. Marco mentions his existence (albeit not his name) in Book 1, Chapter 1. It is unknown what kind of relationship they had. Princess Zenobia Nevrakis Zenobia is Diavolos's half-sister. Zenobia likes him enough to threaten Kenna for supposedly not having Diavolos attend the meal for their alliance, as well as recommend him as leader of the Abanthus troops. On the other hand, Diavolos enjoys teasing her while also taking her side when Vassilios almost spilled her secret. Kenna Rys They first met in Book 3, Chapter 3. He is one of Kenna's potential love interests. They initially have a negative relationship, but over time, Kenna can become more friendly towards him. In Book 3, Chapter 16, if you gain enough loyalty from him, he will be an ally for Kenna; if not, he will betray her and try to assassinate her. Kenna can also choose to marry Diavolos if he is alive in Book 3, Chapter 17. If so, he will appear as her husband in the epilogue. If Kenna wished to start a family during their wedding, they are shown to have a child together. Family * Hector Nevrakis (Great Grandfather) † * Unnamed Grandfather † * Luther Nevrakis (Father) † * Unnamed Mother † * Vassilios Nevrakis (Paternal Uncle) † * Marco Nevrakis (Half-brother) † * Zenobia Nevrakis (Half-sister) * Baltair Nevrakis (Brother)† * Seoras Nevrakis (Brother) † * Olivia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) * Lucretia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) Other Look Diavolos shirtless.png|Shirtless Trivia * He is a playable character in a premium flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 5. * The name Diavolos is of Latin origin and means "devilish". It's ironic for the only member in the Nevrakis family with a virtuous heart. ** The surname Nevrakis is of Greek origin and means "courageous". * During Lia's flashback, Diavolos is seen participating in battle against Ducitora in the Temple of Warriors. * Like Rowan, you have several chances for Kenna to determine Diavolos's allegiance: ** The first is at the formal dinner where Kenna can either agree candidly with Luther or politely refute Diavolos's suggestion. ** The second is inside the airship where Kenna can either tell Diavolos to shut up or acknowledge his opinion on facing dragons. ** The third is upon deciding the commander of the Nevrakis among Kenna, Luther or Diavolos. ** Premium choices, being optional, do not affect his loyalty, but are counted into the tally if chosen. * Diavolos named his black destrier, Hector's Shadow, after his great-grandfather. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents Category:Soldiers